Europa, Retaken!
'Autobot Shuttle ' The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. Outside, Shockwave is outside the water station, examining one of the water turrets that they've erected. The Decepticon is scanning the weapon with a handheld sensor and reviewing the results. All the other turrets are hidden beneath the snow, but this one has been activated so it can be checked out. The weather on this planet makes maintenance a serious chore. Turntail sits back in his seat, holding his trembling hand to his mouth as he tries settling himself by gripping his chin. Why does he keep doing his to himself? He knows why. And one day he'll stop suggesting ideas, because, deep down, he /knows/ it'll end up with him on the frontline. But Europa? The last known location of Abominus? Why, by Primus, isn't there a bar on the shuttle? Focussed hard on the communication monitor, the scout does little but grumble a little. Praying that something causes the attack to be called off. Outside, Robotic Bald Eagle is meanwhile flitting about Shockwave, peering over his shoulder as he tries to work. "Oooh, ooh, ooh, is this another ice cannon, Mr. Secretary? Those things are so COOL... get it? Get it?" Rodimus Prime is piloting the Sarikus, because it would be a lot better than letting Turntail, who looks to be shaky as all get-out, pilot. He is attempting to approach the moon from the opposite direction of the last recorded activity in the area. "Well, we should be landing soon," he reports to the others. "Let's just hope Grimlock remembers to mention it to us when the shots start flying over there." Foxfire is lying down in his seat, idly watching Turntail and Rodimus. As the Prime mentions landing, he lifts his head from his paws and yawns. It's mostly just a habit he's picked up from Earth canines. Turntail looks up sharply at Rodimus' words, extending his chestplate as he motions to brush some invisible dust from his chassis, his voice deep and bold beyond his courage, "Hmm? Oh yes-yes! I have plenty of faith in our Dinobot friend.. he'll make noise enough to bring the whole galaxy down on him." Looking back voer his shoulder, the scout scans over Foxfire, "You alright back there, Foxfire? Remember, we're going to need your speed. We've been unable to get scans of the surface.. but if the 'Cons haven't built /some/ sort of defense, I'll be surprised. You've gotta shut whatever they are down.." While I find something to hide behind, thinks the Autobot. Outside, "This is an ice cannon," Shockwave confirms to his moronic fellow Decepticon. "The temperature of its ammunition is several astrodegrees below freezing - kept in a liquid state via pressure modification." Shockwave taps a couple buttons on the control panel and the cannon swivels around. It locks onto a target - a pile of snow built up to look like Bluestreak. A snowbot! - and fires a potent jet of ice water. The water hits the snowbot and freezes, solidifying the target into an ice cube. Outside, Robotic Bald Eagle grins, clapping his wings together. "Bwahahaha, you put that snowbot on ICE, sir! Uh. But what do we do with the snowbot now?" Jayson Redfield says, "Hey Grimlock, which 'Con you wanna take on?" Grimlock says, "Whoever me can reach!" Jayson Redfield says, "Guess you're taking on the Seeker." Foxfire stands and jumps down from his seat. "Not a problem. I got the charges to take care of whatever they got out here." Outside, Experimental F-15 flies in silently from the Decepticon base at Io, visible more by the deep glow of its engine trail than by any other signs. As the jet descends to the surface, the exceptionally thin atmosphere begins to vibrate with chaotic ripples. Before the sound can become pervasive, however, Dirge flares, halting most of his downward motion, then transforms and lets gravity pull him down somewhere near Shockwave and his shiny new freezing weapons. The Seeker lands in a crouch and then looks up at Shockwave. "Subcommander. I attend." Outside, The blue Experimental F-15 warps, bends, and reconfigures itself into the form of Dirge, Decepticon warrior! Outside, Rodimus Prime sets the shuttle down, having attempted to make his approach as hidden from either Decepticon bases in the area as possible. He smiles faintly as he hears Grimlock's voice over the radio and hops out of the shuttle. "That's our cue." Then he transforms. "You two scout ahead first. I'll be moving closer, but call me in only if you need my help." Turntail clenches his jaw as he looks out to the surface of the Jovial moon. He'd of preferred to lay down an orbital bombardment, but, that would've been a little too obvious. Standing on weak joints, the scout moves to the door, and steps out. His frame shaking.. but from what. "..Damn cold, eh? Not to worry. Let's have a little look.." Touching his hand to his helm, a red visor slides down over his optics. The lense zooming and scanning over the distant Decepticon base. "Weather interference.. can't make out any figures. I see defenses though.. Foxfire? I'll drive close.. hop in, when we're nearby? Hop out. See what you can do about that turret.." Primus. So it begins. Foxfire follows after Turntail, ears twitching as he watches the other Autobot shake. He doesn't say anything about it. "You got it. Let's just get movin'." Focus has been sitting quietly in the cargo bay of the shuttle for some time. Finally, sensing the others are leaving or have left already, he rouses himself from his meditation. For a while, he even forgot where he was or what was going on. That's what he gets for exploring the self a little too much. Moving to his feet, he steps out of the ramp watching the other three transform and move out. He transforms as well, but sticks to Rodimus since he's hardly a scout. "The target has served its purpose, Americon," Shockwave explains, annoyed that he has to tell such obvious things to the Cassette. Not for the first time, Shockwave wonders why Soundwave makes these creatures, and why he simply doesn't abort the stupider ones. As Dirge arrives, Shockwave turns away from the turret. Said turret has folded itself back up and is now hiding just beneath the water. "Dirge, you are to be stationed here for the foreseeable future until we are able to get additional reinforcements from Cybertron. I require your assist..." Shockwave trails off as he receives a transmission. He is as still and silent as a statue as he carries on a brief conversation over the radio. Finally, he states, "Autobot forces have bypassed our patrols and landed on Europa! They are making their way here now. Scramble!" Hinder just stands silently near Shockwave, waiting for instructions from him, as he's the most boss-like person here right now. She tilts her head, not entire sure what he means by 'scramble'. Robotic Bald Eagle squawks, "What!? WHERE!? I don't see any Autobots!" He's so excited that he blasts the block of ice, exploding it--and yet the snowbot underneath survives somehow. Annoyed, Americon shoots the snowbot once again. "Well, when I do see them, that is what I will do to them with great fury!" Dirge's optics flicker dimly at Shockwave. "We shall see, Subcommander," he rasps softly in response to his reassignment. At the news of Autobots, his head turns slowly so that he can look for signs of them. And then he wordlessly takes to the air and transforms again, spiraling up away from the surface to try and catch sight of the enemy. "Direct us.. Subcommander.." he hisses over the radio, "if you can locate them.." In a flurry of arms, legs, and wings, Dirge reconfigures himself into the form of an Experimental F-15 fighter jet. Winnebago is heading towards the station, but before he gets particularly near, he starts to slow down, hoping to stay out of sight of the Decepticons present. He doesn't yet know that he's already been spotted. "Already dug in, hmm?" he asks, murmuring over the radio to the other Autobots. "All right. What else you got?" Focus keeps close to Rodimus, since his sensors are limited in this mode. Something he should fix in the future. But in the here and now, time to focus. He does a mental check of his weapon stores. Needles, blades, knives, sharp pointy things. Should get a sword someday. Yeah, that'll work. For now, he keeps his engines primed and his thrusters ready to move at moments notice. "Rodimus Prime?" he asks, already slowing down as well. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Guarded. Thankfully, having had the foresight to equip a number of thermal powercells under his chassis, the Autobot-come-Supersportscar suffers no ill from the extreme cold on the moon, despite what he says. Streaking forward over the ice, the blue shape of the Saleen S7 cruises around, making for the opposite side of the base to Rodimus in a relatively slow manner, the paintwork proving to camoflage him somewhat against the ice. Sweeping his scanners across what he can see, the radio buzzes. <> Turning in, the sportscar roars forward, toward the base. Screaming inwardly, the Autobot turns at the last, allowing Foxfire to leap free and toward the base before speeding away sharply.. Foxfire has been riding comfortably inside Turntail. He braces himself, then jumps out and dashes at full speed. He's got a job to do, and he doesn't intend to let anyone stop him! 'Here goes nothing!' he tells himself. Jayson Redfield says, "...Grimlock?" Grimlock says, "Whut?" Shockwave transforms along with Dirge, soaring into the air in gun mode. "The last spotted position of their shuttle was six kilometres south of our current position," he drones. Opening up a factionwide frequency, he transmits, <> The Decepticons fly over their base en route to intercept the Autobot forces. Meanwhile, in the snow, a lone water turret pops up, revealing itself. It focuses on Rodimus Prime and sends a powerful squirt of water towards the lead Autobot. In this case, the flaming winnebago. This should be all the hint the Autobots need that they've been spotted. Shockwave's arms and legs connect into a barrel and handle as he shifts into Ray Gun mode. Combat: Ray Gun strikes Winnebago with Risk - Water Station's Frigid Water attack! Jayson Redfield says, "Why are there two of you? Don't tell me I'm hallucinating." Grimlock says, "That am FAKER. Duuuuh." Experimental F-15 spirals up into the sky, rolling lazily and getting a good look around the area. To Shockwave, he radios back, "Incoming Autobots, yes, at these coordinates:" and he relays the information. "Perhaps you should test your new weapon. I will delay them to this end." As the jet is inverted, it pulls 'up' back toward the surface and tracks after the smaller Autobot car. "I see you Autobot. Do you see me?" he issues over a broad frequency, waiting until the last moment to pull up and snap off a burst of machinegun fire. Combat: Dirge sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Experimental F-15 strikes Blue Saleen S7 with his Automatic Machine Gun attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Jayson Redfield says, "Well, cut its head off. That'd be *awesome*." Hinder glances at the no-longer-hiding turret, thinking it might also work to hide a ferret...temporarily at least. Barring any instructions from Shockwave she'll slink around behind the turret until she's hidden from the direction that it just fired toward. From here, she's difficult to spot being off-white on white, and she can try to keep meanies from breaking the weapon. The better to bite you with, dear Foxfire. Robotic Bald Eagle soars after the two other Decepticons, grinning as patriotic robotic eagles tend to when the time comes for merciless bloodshed and war. "Yes, Mr. Secretary! In fact, I see Rodimus Pr--" He stops himself when he sees the Autobot leader getting frozen in a block of ice. "WHAT!? How dare that ice block my shot!? Die, ice! Die... IN AMERICA!" And the little tape launches a very small rocket at Rodimus Prime. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Winnebago with his Die-Icing attack! Foxfire makes it to the turret (and, unbeknownst to him, Hinder). "Ah-hah," he murmurs as he reaches up to place a paw on the weapon. "Got just the thing for you..." He opens up his hip compartments, revealing...bombs! Dun dun dun! "What is it, Focus?" Rodimus answers the other Autobot, having slowed to a near stop in order to wait for when he was needed. It's at this point he gets blasted, first by the ice gun, which damages some of his circuitry - he won't be able to get up to full speed now, he's sure of it - then by Americon. "They're onto us. It's on!" he shouts, no longer bothering to stay in hiding. Instead, he accelerates towards the weapons systems installed by the Decepticons, closing the range a bit more before transforming. Unlike his usual transformations, this time his trailer remains visible, then opens up. Might as well make use of an impromptu seige weapon of his own! He gestues, "If one of you need the extra firepower, you can make use of that," he says as he raises his own rifle to blast at the turret. Winnebago transforms into his Robot mode. Rodimus Prime says, "So much for stealth. They know we're here!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Risk - Water Station with his Photon Eliminator attack! -6 Under a hail of machine gun fire, the beauty of the Saleen S7 supersportscar is torn and shredded, the projectile weaponry having eaten through the thin armour plating. Slamming on the brakes, the car spins, and makes for a rocky outcrop. The Autobot transforming mid-spin as he ducks behind the rocks, aiming a pistol up high, "Slagging piece of scrap!" He wails, his spare hand cradling a tear in his chest plate. Combat: Turntail sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blue Saleen S7 strikes Experimental F-15 with his Covering Fire! (Pistol) attack! Jayson Redfield says, "I've got problems, too. For one, Rampage won't hold still. Secondly, my armor's almost at critical. How're you holding up, Grimlock, Scorch?" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock great! Just need start munching things!" Scorch says, "Me Scorch not holding anyting up. Was me 'posed to be doing dat too?" Jayson Redfield says, "Scorch...ow...I meant how you're doing! Are you damaged at all?" Turntail says, "They must have some damned sophiscated technology down here.. watch your backs, Autobots!" Focus calls out, "I will do my best, Rodimus Prime!" Though Focus knows Rodimus will be ok, it hurts for him to be unable to help. Or can he? With the trailer free, Focus transforms quickly and steps up on it quickly grabbing the turret and swinging it around. He opens himself up to the radiation around him. Magnetic, thermal, energon, the whole lot. Especially thermal on an ice world where even transformers show up like bright spots. The black double barreled cannon hums as it tracks Dirge before firing off a double shot of energy into the air. Scorch says, "Why you no ask dat den? Hmm, dems damage paints a bit and shoulder am not as gooder as before but tink am ok." The cybertronian hovercar splits the front hood and twists around. The back end flips up and folds over its hood while arms extend from the underside. The car does a quick jet of power lifting itself up to land on its new feet as a head slides out from the body. Where a hovercar once was, Focus stands. Combat: Focus strikes Experimental F-15 with Rodimus Prime's Turreted Laser Cannon attack! -1 Hinder snaps at the paw that touches the weapon turret. "Nono! MINE!" After all, ICE is shiny. And then weapons fire hits the turret over her head and she hisses, snapping at Foxfire again because...well, he's right here. Combat: Hinder strikes Foxfire with her I bite you! (Punch) attack! Experimental F-15 banks through the heavy fire, is struck several times, and then? And then he's gone. Combat: Experimental F-15 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle Ray Gun uses the time it takes for Rodimus to blow the turret away (and it is blown away) to hover above the battlefield and angle downwards. Other turrets are popping up to try and shoot at the Autobots, but Rodimus's blast has caused a small feedback loop through the linked targeting network. The ray gun focuses on Rodimus and unleashes a potent purple blast. Hit or miss, Shockwave notices Dirge immediately retreating. "Dir- hrnn." The Decepticon Subcommander was about to order Dirge back, but the odds here suggest the Seeker might have the right idea. Combat: Ray Gun misses Rodimus Prime with his Shoxcannon attack! -6 Foxfire says, "Gah...bit of resistance here. It's that ferret-bot, Hinder." Robotic Bald Eagle yells, "NOOO DIIIIIRGE we just got started don't go awaaaaayy!" as the Seeker abruptly departs the battlefield. What did the Autobots hit him with!? "Autobot!" he yells, focusing his ire on... Focus. "Damn you! You made Dirge retreat! That is unforgivable! AMERICON! SUPER DEATH ATTACK!" Streaking down with a shrill cry, Americon approaches Focus and slashes at his face with his claws! Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle misses Focus with his Super Death Attack (Kick) attack! Focus leaps backward off the trailer to avoid those razor sharp talons. "He has wisdom in this battle then." he states calmly. He pulls out several diamond shaped blades from his hip holster and throws them at the bird. "Your group is losing this fight, you should take Dirge's lead and leave too." Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Focus strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Kunai Blades (Pistol) attack! Foxfire winces as Hinder bites his paw. "Hey...!" He proceeds to shake it loose. "I'm trying to do a job here! Get lost!" He retaliates by snapping his own jaws, aiming at the ferret's neck. Combat: Foxfire strikes Hinder with his Bite (Kick) attack! Turntail says, "Pluto, how we doing?" Jayson Redfield says, "Dinobots are doing a lot better than I am..." Grimlock says, "Grrh! Him yellow jet guy talk too much! Also am too far 'way for biting." Rodimus Prime turns and dives out of the way of Shockwave's blast, rolling as he hits the ground. He scans the area, seeing that the turrets have been taken down, and that some of the Decepticons have already retreated. Then he smiles grimly and lifts his right arm, rifle still held loosely in his left hand, and fires from his blasters. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Ray Gun with his Arm Blasters attack! -3 Hinder squeaks out a yelp when Foxfire bites her on the neck then flips her entire body over in an attempt to loosen the fox's jaws so she can pull free. She hasn't even noticed yet that HER turret is already destroyed. She hears Shockwave call for an evacuation over the radio and BOLTS away from the cassettebot, beelining for where she last saw bossman Shocky. Considering her funny bouncy gait, she's...no, nevermind. She's not very fast. A human could maybe keep up with her. Robotic Bald Eagle wwwwrrrrrks somewhat as the the diamond-shaped blades lodge themselves into his wings. "Ow! That hurt somewhat! And your weapon of choice is clearly not American! For that you must die a death more terrible than I can conceive of with my limited imagination! Now, to take out YOUR EYES!" In goes Americon's beak, aimed at Focus's optics! But wait, his aim is a little off! He might hit his audials instead! Perhaps, in Focus's case, that would actually be more effective? Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle strikes Focus with his O' Say Can You See attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Focus's Accuracy. (Blinded) Ray Gun hovers in the air as he recharges. He hears Focus's taunt and begins calculating the odds of victory here. "I concur with Focus's assessment of the situation. Begin an evacuation of our Europa station." Back at the water station, Decepticon support troops are busy packing everything up and loading them onto evacuation shuttles for departure. They've been trained for this sort of thing, but there isn't a lot of time. This means the Decepticons out in the ice have to buy them as much time as they can. Hinder has already fled, and Shockwave's barrel begins to glow even as Rodimus blasts it with arm cannons. The Decepticon Subcommander is knocked back but quickly refocuses. A spherical energy burst expands from Shockwave's barrel, threatening to pass over those in the immediate area. Hinder is safe due to having fled, but others might feel their circuitry spasming if they come in contact with it. Combat: Ray Gun strikes Rodimus Prime with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Rodimus Prime's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Ray Gun misses Focus with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Ray Gun strikes Blue Saleen S7 with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blue Saleen S7 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Ray Gun misses Foxfire with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: Ray Gun strikes Robotic Bald Eagle with his Electromagnetic Pulse Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robotic Bald Eagle 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blue Saleen S7 speeds into the perimeter of the base, transforming as he goes, sending the scout running, wielding his pistol high as he takes some pot-shots into the crowd of gumby Decepticons, "Come now? Running so early? Not very sportsmanlike now is it?" Damn hypocrite. On hearing the electromagnetic beam fired, the scout spins to face Shockwave, recieving the blast point-blank, sending him sprawling back, blue electricity sparkling over his frame as he reaches for his optics, "My eyes! I-I'm blind!" He wails, heroically, aiming his pistol as he fires out toward the source of the blast. With a series of clicks and whirrs, the car's chassis slides and molds into a new shape as a robot rises up from the sportscar. Combat: Turntail misses Ray Gun with his Argh! (Pistol) attack! A massive EMP on Focus? Yeah, that hurts. Hurts greatly in fact. It's one of his weaknesses! That and spicy enertea, he loves his spicy enertea. Americon's beak finds its mark squealing and sending feedback on Focus's sensitive audio receptors. But a second later it's forgotten as the EMP blast rolls over him. By itself, it would be forgotten and Focus would have shaken it off, but no. Not this time. He curls up on the ground with the bald eagle over him. Oh the pain! He twitches and rocks a little as his synapses and sensors go nuts. Combat: Focus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rodimus Prime is hit by Shockwave's EMP blast, a move that disorients him for the moment. He stumbles about, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, something he's bound to fail to do. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Having survived the blast (or dodged it, rather), Foxfire shakes his head and calls after Hinder. "Hey! C'mere, you!" He darts after her, and is likely a lot faster than she is. Turntail says, "Pluto, status report?" Jayson Redfield says, "Badly damaged...ungh, ow..." Ray Gun immediately turns and flees as the Autobots stumble around. The ray gun speeds back to the Decepticon base even as a shuttle is taking off, carrying what the Decepticons could take in their evacuation. The cycloptic Decepticon shifts back into robot mode and enters through a side hatch in the shuttle even as it makes a desperate break for orbit. Below, the water station is in relatively good shape. The Decepticons did not make many modifications as the water turrets were separate from the base. They'll find that a lot of it is extra messy now and requires a lot of cleaning, but outside of that it seems Europa is well on its way to be liberated by the heroic Autobots! Combat: Ray Gun begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Robotic Bald Eagle and Autobot Shuttle Scorch says, "Tings coulds be gooder here." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock- guh? ...Gaaaaaaaaah!" Grimlock 's voice is all echoey. Jayson Redfield says, "Grimlock...?" Hinder slows as she nears Shockwave, but then he TAKES OFF away from her at the same time that the meanie redface Foxfire yells at her and starts chasing. With a YEEK! she bolts again, tearing after the Ray Gun as fast as she can. Too bad it's just not all that fast. Combat: Hinder begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Rodimus Prime, Focus, Turntail, Ray Gun , Foxfire, Robotic Bald Eagle , and Autobot Shuttle Robotic Bald Eagle clambers onto Focus's head and is about to follow up when Shockwave EMP-ifies everyone. "GAAAIIIEEE!" he shrieks as the EMP blast watches over him. His circuits spark and sizzle as he twitches like an eagle having a seizure. "Brrzk brrzk brrzzk! Ok, fine, I'll retreat, Shockwave, I'll retreat! Americon, AWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Igniting his thrusters, he blasts off sort of into the sky, but since he can't see where he's going, he inadvertantly steers himself back at the moon, and crashes right through the ice. "Drrrrk!" But don't worry, he'll be fine. Really. Combat: Robotic Bald Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Autobot Shuttle Rodimus Prime finally shakes off the blindness induced by the EMP blast, only to realize that the Decepticons have all run away while he wasn't looking. His optics flicker in surprise, and he turns to the others. "Well, I... guess we won. How's everyone doing?" Focus pulls himself up, eventually, to his feet. Focus shakes his head and taps the ear Americon was pecking at. "I shall continue to function, Rodimus Prime." He looks up to watch the cons bugging out and says, "Won, for now at least." Then wiggles a finger against the audio receptor. *wiggle wiggle wiggle* Turntail shakes his head, the EM effects fading quickly thanks to a technical coincidence - Being resistant to magnetic elements can certainly help in times like this! Standing in the centre of the base, the Autobot takes a couple useless shots up to the fleeing Decepticons, resting his foot on a discarded crate, posing the hero for a moment as he stands, chassis shredded but mostly undamaged. Turning to Rodimus, the scout runs his optic over his commander, and smiles, "Looks like it.. I.. uh.." Looking about himself, he frowns, "Focus, Foxfire? You both okay?" Foxfire shakes his paw, the one that Hinder bit, and heads over to Rodimus. "I'm fine, chief." Jayson Redfield says, "Scorch, where are you going?" Hinder keeps right on running at her rather sorry top speed until she finally catches up with Shockwave. Don't leave her behind! Scorch says, "Me going for naps. Him Grimlock fall down hole so him no have to do works. You no stay to helps either. Me Scorch no going do all da work. Tink if wants it done den som other fool come do it." Jayson Redfield says, "What're you talking about? Didn't you see me duking it out with Rampage? Aw, whatever. I'm gonna try to find Grimlock." Turntail nods curtly, doing his very best to stem the unstoppable shaking in his ligaments as he casts an optic across the scene, "We're gonna need a clean up crew. Communications station. Observation tower. We.. uh.. we did well, but this is just the start.." Speaking bold, but, really? Turntail needs to go lie down for a while. On hearing the traffic over the frequency, the Autobot turns aside, and speaks into a concealed microphone. Turntail says, "Don't get yourself into any trouble.. get Grimlock, and get out of there.. you all did well, but there's no point risking more than we need." Shockwave is back on the shuttle with the other Decepticons. He is disappointed with the results, but he is not known for wallowing in defeat. Shockwave tromps through the shuttle until he's up in the command bridge. He's sporting a small wound thanks to Rodimus's arm blasters, but they don't seem to be slowing him down much. Sitting in the command chair, the he monitors the shuttle's progress as it soars back around Jupiter towards Io. The Decepticons may have lost this moon, but they have not forgotten it. Jayson Redfield says, "Hopefully my armor can hold out until I find him." Rodimus Prime gives Turntail a faint smiles. "You're right. Contact Operations about fortifying this place, and see about trying to run recon missions into the other major locations in the area, but..." then his smile fades and he shakes his head. "Getting the space lanes back is now a higher priority." Robotic Bald Eagle somehow made his way back to the shuttle, too, follows Shockwave onto the bridge, where he sits at the pilot's station. Angrily, he shakes a fist at a video feed of the surface below, growling, "Next time, Autobots, we will defeat you! NEXT TIIIIIME... in America!" Hinder shuffles onto the shuttle and flops down against a wall out of the way of all of the hustle and bustle. Her neck hurts. Category:Solar System Risk Category:2030